What's hidden in the mind
by YoshiBrony12
Summary: What if Mandalay's telepathy had another property ? Well Whirlwind, who's helping monitor class 1-A for their summer camp, is going to learn it at his expense...


"Whirlwind, I guess you know why we called you ?" Two men were sitting face to face in an office, one of the two's office actually. Shouta Aizawa also known as Eraserhead publically, had asked for Whirlwind, currently number 24th on the hero rankings for a little discussion. The two heroes were in formal attires (as formal as Aizawa can get at least)

"You want me to help you to watch for a class on their summer camp right ?" Whirlwind was a pretty standard man in terms of musculature, but don't be fooled by it. His quirk called Air Control (how original) allows him to control the air around him, shape it and direct it. While it may seem like a pretty standard quirk, he can control it very precisely to cut someone's breathing for example or to use the air as a sword by making it move extremely fast. However it has a weakness. The more precise his control has to be the more it tires him, creating tornadoes is less difficult for him than cutting someone or cutting their respiration. He tends to struggle in highly populated areas or when fighting a lot of 1 on 1s in a row. He was considered a ladies man by the media thanks to his large female fanbase but the truth was that he was alone: he never found true love, but honestly he had more important things to think about.

Like this interview for example.

"Why would you need me exactly ?"

"Well in regards of the environment we'll have to work in, you're the best suited for this situation, plus I see that you already tried to get into the U.A staff ?" Whirlwind indeed tried to get into the U.A staff as a teacher but...

"The only thing I could teach in was hero class and sadly, I had quite a bulky competition against me..." To be fair who could steal this spot from All Might ?

"Well here's the chance to prove yourself worthy. Go to U.A in 13 days at 8 AM and bring everything you need for camping a few days. I will see you then..."

 ** _13 days later..._**

Whirlwind waited for an hour in front of U.A but he considered it worth it. When he, the staff and the entire class entered the bus, he noticed someone was missing...

"Wait a second, you don't have All Might to watch over the students ?" He was legitimately confused at this. They employed him but not All Might ? Not that he wasn't grateful but still...

Aizawa answered his questions after an audible sigh "All Might has a habit of attracting villains wherever he goes. We're trying to prevent the villains from attacking by making us as discrete as possible. Why did you think I didn't give you the adress at which we're going ?" Everything made sense and was logical so Whirlwind didn't have anything to contradict it.

After 5 hours, the bus finally paused on a mountain road next to a forest. As they exited the bus and the students breathed some fresh air, a pair of girls with cat claws and ears appeared. One with black hair in particular had particularly catched Whirlwind's eye...

'Wow... If she has a personnality as good as her looks I'm ready to die for her...' One thing to note is the reason why Whirlwind was single was also because he was really bad at romance, so he was hoping to not ruin his chance.

The two girls then presented themselves as the Wild Wild Pussycats, a quatuor of heroes and told the class they arrived at their base. Seeing nothing in front of them but the forest and a white villa in the middle of it the students got worried. The blonde-haired girl then used the earth on the cliffside to throw them into the forest "If you don't get to our base by midday you won't get lunch !"

As the students started rushing into the forest, the girls turned towards me and Aizawa. They presented themselves: The blonde was named Pixie-Bob and the black haired girl Mandalay.

'Mandalay... A beautiful name for a beautiful lady... Snap out of it, concentrate on the conversation you idiot !' Mandalay then smirked at Whirlwind knowingly... 'Huh ? Did she just smirk at me ? Nah I'm probably just imagining things...'

Mandalay spoke "Whirlwind isn't it ? Could you help us reach the Villa faster with your Quirk ?"

"Of course !" Whrilwind concentrated and created an upwards draft strong enough to lift the four of them (and the bus) and they started floating to their destination. Whirlwind tried to continue the conversation to make the trip les awkward:

"Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, I just you didn't tell us your Quirks." He was pretty curious about it since he wanted to know them more (especially Mandalay) so it was the first question that came to mind. Mandalay was the first to respond:

"You may have already seen Pixie's Quirk with that huge earth wave back there: it's called Earth Flow. She's basically able to mold the earth around her and even create Earth Beasts (which the students are probably fighting down below). Mine is pretty simple to explain..."

 **"It's that"** Whirlwind, turned towards Mandalay in sheer surprise. It was like there was a voice in his head talking to him... Wait a second "You're telepathic ? That's awesome !"

"I am indeed, I can talk to multiple persons at a time or focus on one person to distract them: for example..." **"I can say you're pretty cute..."**

Whirlwind became a blushing mess in an instant, but he tried to keep his cool

"Nice distraction I have to agree...

-Thank you !"

Pixie-Bob then interrupted the conversation, she pointed to the villa, which was only a few meters away by now and said in a majestic voice: "Welcome to the Cats Villa !"


End file.
